Gumshoe surfs the internet
by Trouble.With.Words
Summary: Gumshoe gets bored at work and decides to surf the internet, while 'surfing' he stumbles along a chatroom. The story is set after Apollo Justice, with characters from every game, mainly pairings and I mean any charater, some spoilers,T to be safe xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Gumshoe surfs the Internet xoxo

_Hiya, I wrote loads of fanfic's but I couldnt upload them yet because I hadn't got the internet but I just got it so yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(sort of) I also wrote a Twilight and a Klema fic but I wanted 2 have a fic with all my fav characters from AA + AJ, so here it is and i hope you like it so R n R, you know the drill____ xoxo P.S This is set a little while after AJ and I know I brought some old characters in like Gumshoe and Edgeworth but its present time, capiche! And there all bored, so here we go......._

Chapter 1:

Gumshoe felt at home back at the precinct, after he and girlfriend Maggey had accepted a plane ticket to Germany from Edgeworth, who had spare, he decided to stay there. It was peaceful but he loved his job, and him and Maggey decided to come back to America. He got a job at the precinct. Not his old one because Ema was in charge now but he was second in command and that was good enough, meanwhile Maggey had got her job back at the Tres bian restaurant, so he could see her everyday if he wanted but on this partical day Maggey was busy so he had to stay at his desk. Gumshoe was swinging back and forward on his chair, passing the time really, when he thought he should check out the new computer equipment and clicked on his computer. He always wanted to go on a chatroom and thought since he wasn't doing anything he might as well have a go. There was a Chatroom entitled Law & Order and it was directly linked to the Detective's office so he might be able to talk to people he knew, so he clicked into it. He needed a user name, since he couldn't put his real name there, he wanted to pick a name to best describe himself.....he got it, he typed in:

Penniless pal

Very accurate, he thought, when he clicked into the chatroom there was already conversations going on, there was about 4 or 5 different ones, so he might as well click one, he thought to himself. On the first chatroom there was two people arguing, they went by the name of Glimmerous Fop and Scientifically Speaking, the conversation was going something like this....:

Glimmerous Fop: "Ema you can't keep changing my name to that, my name is Klavier, your hurting my little rock star feelings*Smiles*, and by the way*Smirks*you never answered my question....?"

Scientifically Speaking:*smoke coming out of ears*"I DONT HAVE TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION FOP!"

Glimmerous Fop: "Should I take that as a yes then Fraulein, I'll pick you up at 8, liebe"

Scientifically Speaking: "KLAVIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Glimmerous Fop: "Ah Liebe don't shout, I can hear you from my office and that is quite a distance but on the upside Liebe, you called me my name, I'm starting to feel all fuzzy inside, is this what it feels like?"

Scientifically Speaking: "What are you on about Kla...Fop, what dose what feel like?"

Glimmerous Fop: *Chuckles* "Love"

Scientifically Speaking: "wha.....WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAT!"

Glimmerous Fop: "Denial is a terrible to have, especially this far into the relationship"*Shakes head sadly*

Scientifically Speaking: "WHAT BLOODY RELATIONSHIP!"

Glimmerous Fop: "Our first lover's quarrel, well proper one"*sighs* "But I still know you love me....;)"

Scientifically Speaking: "......!"

Glimmerous Fop: "You hesitated Ema.....Do you, love me I mean?"

Scientifically Speaking: "......NO WAY ...I MEAN..... HOW COULD I LOVE YOU, YOUR FOPPY, SELF CONCITED, VAIN, YOU ONLY THINK OF YOUR SELF.....AND YOUR BLOUNDE!"

Glimmerous Fop: "Now Ema, there's no need to bring my hair into this, it's merely a innocent by-stander and what you said isn't really true, I don't only think of my self"

Scientifically Speaking:*Huffs annoyed* "Well who else do you think about?"

Glimmerous Fop: "You"

Scientifically Speaking: ".........OH SHUT UP!"

Glimmerous Fop: "Don't be like that Liebe, we'll talk properly at dinner tonight"

Scientifically Speaking: "KLAVIER!!!!!!"

Gumshoe thought is was best to leave the prosecutor and Head Detective alone to sort out there relationship and clicked out of that chatroom. On the upside there was still 5 more chat rooms to enter and see who was there....

AN: Hiya, was it good? Tell me. If you thought it was bad......well tell me anyway R & R. By the way don't be surprise who might be in the chat rooms, I might add a few characters that you mightn't thing could have a conversation on the internet but keep a open mind and I'll explain along the way.... xoxo P.s Please tell me mistakes or something like that and I don't mind suggestions for up-coming chapters but only if you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya, I know a lot of people didn't really review the story but to anyone who read it, here's chapter 2…Enjoy!

Gumshoe surfs the internet: Chapter 2

Gumshoe thought it best to leave Detective Skye and Prosecutor Gavin sort out there relationship, he knew how it hard it was to come to terms with your relationship (For example: he had wasted his pay check, every week, going to that ridiculously expensive restraunt that Maggey worked in, until he plucked up the courage to ask her out) and anyway, he wanted to see who else was online. So after he clicked out of chatroom 1, he went straight into Chatroom 2, were there was already a conversation going on, again with two people, one was called "Medium Burger" and the other was "In the Nick of time" it went something like this:

Medium Burger: "NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK, why didn't you tell me, I would have been straight down"

In the Nick of time: "I know Maya, that's why I didn't, you Mom had just died and It was getting close to Mia's anniversary, plus you only started being head of Kurain, I didn't want to put anymore pressure on you than you were already under"

Medium Burger: "Ah Nick, I can't imagine what you must have been going through, you loved defending people and they took it away from you, but you were framed, it's so unfair"

In the Nick of time: "Maya.....I don't really mind anymore....the past is the past, I'm just glad everything's good down your end, tell Pearls I said Hi, and Mia if you get the chance*smiles*"

Medium Burger: "I know your trying to put on a brave face Nick but I know you better than that,...that's why I'm coming over for a couple of weeks"

In the Nick of time: "Maya you really don't have to-"

Medium Burger: "Nick....I want to.....Anyway*smiles* what have you been doing lately, you know, since you've been...you know"

In the Nick of time: "Fired*Laughs* you know you can say the word Maya, I swear I won't cry but if you must know I got a job"

Medium Burger: "NICK, THAT'S GREAT...what as?"

In the Nick of time:*laughs* "Don't sound so nervous....I'm a pianist"

Medium Burger: "NIIIIIIIIIIIIICK, you can't even play"

In the Nick of time: "I know....I'm actually an illegal gambler"

Medium Burger: "Nick, I'm really worried about your job choices at the moment"

In the Nick of time: "Well, to be honest Maya, there's not much choice's job if I'm being honest, I probley would be homeless if it wasn't for Trucy and Apollo"

Medium Burger: "Who's Trucy and Apollo?"

In the Nick of time: "I didn't tell you about Trucy...or Apollo, did I"

Medium Burger:*Shakes head*

In the Nick of time: "Oh well Apollo's like my Apprentice, you know, I show him the tricks of the trade and Trucy....Trucy's my....my....daughter"

Medium Burger: ".......................Oh, I'm really happy you moved on and-"

In the Nick of time: " Maya, she's my adopted daughter, her dad was my client, my client on the case I lost my badge in actually....anyway, he asked me to take care of her, while he was away, she's fifteen now, she reminds me of you actually. If it wasn't for her...I would probley have been worse off than I am now*smiles*.......come on Maya, give me some credit, you don't thing I could forget about you that easily, I just can't"

Medium Burger: "....."

In the Nick of time: "....Maya?"

Medium Burger: "...*sobs*NICK, I missed you so much*sob*"

In the Nick of time: *smiles* "Maya, its okay, shhhhhhh, I missed you too, but I'll see you soon, remember, your coming over "

Medium Burger:*sniffs**laughs* "Yeah, I know....anyway Nick, I have to go, Pearl needs me to show her how to do a couple of stuff before her spirit exam.......Nick?"

In the Nick of time: "Yeah, Maya?"

Medium Burger: "........I love you.."

In the Nick of time:*Smiles* "I love you too Maya...always will"

By the time they had finished their conversation Dick Gumshoe was openly sniffling at his desk, getting some funny looks off his co-workers also but he was glad Mr. Wright & Maya had worked things out, especially after all the things they had been through. He quietly clicked out of the chatroom and braced himself for Chatroom 3; God knows what he'll find in there.

_A/N: Hi, guys...what you thing, I actually like this chapter but i think they might be a little OOC. But that's were you guys come in, to tell me what you don't like or like about this chappie, okay so the equation for my happiness at the moment is: Reviews=Happy, get the hint____ You know what to do, click the review button and do your good Samaritan act of the day. Xoxo_

_P.s any questions just ask in the reviews, I haven't wrote the next chapter yet but I have the idea, it'll either be DiegoxMia( yes, I do know one's dead and the other is locked up, but that's why I said keep your minds open;)) or since I got the idea in a review ApolloXVera, I never really liked this couple but there growing on me and I can only imagine what they'll say. So R+R and I'll try get internet access of a relative or something, just for you guys xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the reviews they do make me write faster, plus, i feel mean for not updating as fast t as i used to, sorry(for anyone who reads this and really likes it, but i do try :D). Anyway for anyone who loves, hates and suggested in the reviews, i decided to do DiegoxMia chatroom (and my like favourite pairing, other than Klema). This is set after T&T, so like Diego's in prison and Mia...well Mia's dead, but anyway...I couldnt resist doing them, there so fabulously tragic*Sob*. P.S Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read or clicked on to my story, it means a lot, and to an inspiring writer, it really boosts my confidence in writing, so thanks guys. By the way thanks to Dragonridingattorney43, who review both my chappie's, Thanks [: and also, thanks to Franni for the great review, Thank you too*sniff*. Final P.S, i never before got writers bloke in the middle of writing a chapter before, but this one. Anyway, long story short thanks to the

_Until June _and there song _You do_ for the inspiration to finish this chappie. Cheers guys and FINALLY, here's chappie 3. WARNING: Major fluff up ahead (just to let ya know*^^*)

Gumshoe took his last sniffle before absentmindedly clicking onto the third Chatroom, which was currently occupied by CoffeeAddict and Kitten-With-Claws. This is how the conversation went.

CoffeeAddict: "....Heh, didn't think I'd get too talk to you again...Kitten"

Kitten-With-Claws: "Honestly, Mr. Armando, you should have more faith in me, i have my connections"

CoffeeAddict: *tut, tut* "Kitten, always so formal, considering everything we've been through, i think you can call me Diego, or D, if you really brave"*trademark grin*

Kitten-With-Claws: "True....."

Coffee Addict: "Kitten?"

Kitten-With-Claws: "Diego...!"

CoffeeAddict: "Mia..."

Kitten-With-Claws ".......I missed you so much*letting out a shaky breath*

CoffeeAddict: "Mia....I'm so sorry"*huff*

Kitten-With-Claws: "....Diego? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

CoffeeAddict: "....I abandoned you Kitten!"

Kitten-With-Claws: "....Diego?"

CoffeeAddict: "Mia I...I....I banded you when you needed me most, i couldnt protect you...i could save you-"

Kitten-With-Claws: "Diego...you were always there for me when I needed you"

CoffeeAddict: "....?"

Kitten-With-Claws: "After Terry's Trial, my whole world seemed black, like life or anything had meaning, everything i worked so hard for like Law school and getting the job at Grossbergs seemed wasted but you were there *giggle* With your smile and your obscene amounts of coffee, Diego, you were there whether you know it or not and while we're on the topic...Diego, I'm sorry"

CoffeeAddict: "Mia...You're sorry, it appears you have lost me, Kitten?"

Kitten-With-Claws: "Diego, when you were poisoned...i never knew anything could hurt so much, you gone from my life seemed...impossible, and if I meant the same to you, as you are to me-"

CoffeeAddict: "Mia...You mean more too me than any Coffee blend"*lopsided grin*

Kitten-With-Claws: *Laughs* "Well, i suppose that's more than enough...anyway Diego, if i meant that much to you then, I can't imagine what i did to you, i left you blind and alone, i a world that was not your own. It nearly broke my heart watching you but i believe in you Diego, you're a fighter. I mean your Diego Armando...my Diego Armando; i knew you'd pull through"

CoffeeAddict: *Smiles* "Who needs a fan club, when i have you singing my praises, Kitten"

Kitten-With-Claws: *Laughs* "Yeah, because yourself esteem and ego are really low at the moment!"

CoffeeAddict: "Ah Mia, you would kick a man when he's down, but- oh sorry kitten, these 'friendly' officers are telling me to get off, but on appositive note Kitten, I'm getting off tomorrow, you know, good behaviour*smirks*"

Kitten-With-Claws: "Well, you do me proud*laughs* but I'm glad you're getting out, Just because my life has ended, doesn't mean that yours had to as well"

CoffeeAddict: "....i know, but it wouldn't be the same, without out you-"

Kitten-With-Claws: "Remember what you always told me?"

CoffeeAddict: *smirks* "No use crying over spilled milk"

Kitten-With-Claws: "Exactly...I love you Diego, always have, always will, take care of yourself, I'll always be watching over you, too make sure that you keep your promise"

CoffeeAddict: "Don't worry i will, but Mia...I love you, more than i can describe, Kitten. See you on the other side"

It was easily said that if Dick Gumshoe was sniffling after the last chatroom conversation, he was easily crying rivers after this one. Tissues were being dispersed in every direction, with a colleague on hand, ready to replace the next. In explanation to his co-workers about his sudden outburst all Detective Gumshoe said was (between sobs) "She...was...such...a nice...lady, pal....one of a kind..." With tears in his eyes, tissues i his hand, Gumshoe clicked into the next Chatroom.

A/N: Hey guys, okay let me know what you think of this one because I'm half and half about this Chappie, I love Diego and Mia but I haven't played T&T in ages so i don't think i got the characters right, I was going to go into detail about loads of other things but i was trying to keep the sappiness down to a minimal (I failed miserably). I know Diego and Mia aren't ones for displaying their emotions, so its hard to write them realistically, also, i now have a new found respect for anyone who rights them, so GO YOU GUYS!!!.Seriously guys i don't know who to do next so review, PM me or vote on my poll i just put up on my profile. It'd help a lot guys, plus I'll write faster if i have one main focus. P.S if you have any good names for any of the characters, absolutely anyone, I'll use it instead of mine, but i will totally give you credit for it. So if you want, let me know. So please Review people, because it makes me happy :] xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, how's a going? Good it feels like forever since i updated but don't want to let you guys down or anything but I've like got obsessed with this book called _The Hunger Games,_ plus I haven't played any of the AA games in ages but I'll try all the same. Anyway, before I babble, here's the 4th chatroom in this little story of mine, and they contain my favourite trio Trucy, Apollo and Vera, it took me ages to decide on the screen names but I don't think there to bad:], so guys R&R, because its great motivation :] xoxo P.S by the way in the last chatroom(Diego x Mia), its Maya who's channeling Mia, forgot to mention it, sorry, my bad :-/ x

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in for the other chapters ...i forgot, so...anyway, I don't own the Ace Attorney series or anything related to it(except the games, of course), and if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction :]

Gumshoe after disposing of the various tissues that surround his desk, like a stronghold protecting its castle, in the poetic sense. Gumshoe was still sniffling after his past chatroom, he told himself he'd have to pay Mia's little sister a visit before he forgot, he missed her enthusiasm, plus it was the least he could do for Mia and he missed Pearls and Maya, they were fun to have around when the whole office was so serious and sad. He sighed as he clicked into chatroom number 4, which was currently occupied by,

_**RookieLaw and AmateurMagic,**_ here's how the current conversation was going,

RookieLaw: "Trucy.....I really don't really think this is a good idea, it's just probley a waste of time...."

AmateurMagic: "Polly! Your soooooooooooooooooo negative, you never know till you try right?"

RookieLaw: "I guess......"

AmateurMagic: "There! See you said it yourself, now did you call her to let her know to meet you on this chatroom?"

RookieLaw: "Yeah"

AmateurMagic: Ok! So now we wait"

RookieLaw: "Now we wait...."

AmateurMagic: "uuwg4rf2ij48y8erfg234oinri34ht89u34gftwjoidjdejla [shspofjpwikwojr90238yoejrt0thwhwih"

RookieLaw: "TRUCY! Could you please stop pressing buttons, you're making me nervous!"

AmateurMagic: "Oh, Sorry Polly, I'm just so bored-"

SilentArt: "........."

Amateur Magic: "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....Gotta go"

RookieLaw: "Trucy wait-"

SilentArt: "?"

RookieLaw: "Eh....HI! i mean hi Miss Misham, i mean Vera, can I call you Vera...Hey"

SilentArt: "........."

RookieLaw: "Vera.........?"

SilentArt: "......Vera's fine"

RookieLaw: *sighs with relief* "Cool, eh, I was wondering if....I was wondering if you were free...Tomorrow?"

SilentArt: ".....I am"

RookieLaw: "Well, I just thought that maybe if you want that we could go to the little cafe in front of People Park for Lunch, if you want?"*Gulps nervously*

SilentArt: "......like on a date?"

RookieLaw: ".....NO!*blushes* i mean not if you don't want it to be.....i mean we could just could go as friends or do you want it to be a date because i don't mind really.....i mean it doesn't have to be..I mean......oh I don't know what I mean"*sighs*

SilentArt: *giggles*

RookieLaw: "Are you laughing?"

SilentArt: *Laughs* "You are funny Mr. Justice"

RookieLaw: *Laughs* "I guess i could have handled it better, not that best at being forward am I?"

SilentArt: "No...It was cute....eh, Mr. Justice?"

RookieLaw: "Yeah Vera...and you can call me Apollo, if you like"

SilentArt: *Blushes* "I would....like to...go with...you, tomorrow"

RookieLaw: "Really....Brilliant, I'll see ya there then-"

AmateurMagic: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you guys are so cute! PollyxVera, it has a ring to it"

RookieLaw: "....Trucy?....GET OFF!"

AmateurMagic: "Oh Polly, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

RookieLaw: "I AM NOT EMBARRESSED!"

SilentArt: "....." *giggles*

Gumshoe clicked out with a long missed smile on his face. The only thought that was going on his head was, _"Kids...."_

A/N: Hey guys, if there's any spelling mistakes or whatever, sorry but i have the old version of word with the rubbish spell check and naturally I'm a bad speller anyway, so sorry guys. When I find a new direction to go i but until then i guess i have to wait for divine inspiration :], So as always let me know what you think, it helps a lot, thanks guys, so R&R, and as we say in Ireland, Slán xoxo


End file.
